The plan
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: When Hyacinth and Sunflower find out about Snowflake's feelings for Redleaf, they create a plan to get them together. (Reviews are appreciated!)


The four ministers were very close with each other, so when Snowflake started having feelings towards Redleaf, Hyacinth and Sunflower took immediate action.

They set up an elaborate plan which seemed flawless and then quickly set it up. One day, Sunflower decided to have tea with Snowflake, and she quickly initiated stage one of the plan...

"You know Snowflake " Sunflower began. Snowflake, sipped her tea slowly, not knowing what the minister of summer had up her sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Well, these days you've been a little off, especially when you're around Redleaf, is something going on with you two?"

Eyes widening, Snowflake didn't see the little smirk that Sunflower wore. She was right though; Every time she was around him, a blush would start forming and her actions became a little muddled up, often dropping the thing that she was holding at the time (most of the times they we're snowflakes)

~Meanwhile on the border between autumn and summer~

Redleaf was finishing up his duties for the day, feeling rather tired. Little did he know, a certain minister of spring was approaching behind him

"Redleaf!"

Hearing his name being called, he turned around and recognised the pink and blue attire.

"Minister of spring! Can I help you with something?"

"How would you like to take on a dare?" Knowing Redleaf well, Hyancith knew that he wouldn't back down.

"Alright, give me your best dare!"

"You promise that you won't back down?"

Never! Since when have I ever backed down from a dare?" He responded back

"Alright! Go up to the Minister of winter when she s not looking, and..." Hyacinth paused for a dramatic effect.

"And?"

Flying up to his ear so that no-one else would hear, he whispered

"Kiss her"

Dumbfounded, Redleaf stood there. His stomach fluttered as a blush found its way to his face. Hyancith, grinning at his reaction, flew off, planning to tell Sunflower that phase 2 was in action...

~Back in the tea room~

"Snowflake ? Snowflake! Sunflower snapped her fingers in front of the ministers face, trying to jolt her back to reality. It worked and Snowflake broke away from her trail of thoughts. Testing to see if this was true, Sunflower questioned Snowflake,

"I take it that I have your full attention again?"

Snowflake nodded slowly, looking up into Sunflower's eyes. They avoided the conversation for the rest of the time there at the tea room. At the end, Sunflower asked Snowflake for a favour,

"Mind if you'd go to the autumn border at sunset for me? I need you to help me pick up a letter at while I run an errand at Summer Glades."

Snowflake tightened when she heard the two words "autumn border" but released her breath when she heard the rest of the question. Responding, she said,

"Sure. I'll bring the letter with me later"

On that note, Snowflake gathered the rest of the tea pots and cups and washed them. She took her time until Sunflower left for her errand. Eventually, she flew off, checking on the winter's preparations again.

~Later at sunset on the border~

Snowflake stood at the border, feeling rather exasperated. Speaking to herself, she said

"Where is that letter that Sunflower wanted me to get?"

Feeling bored, she looked around at the scenery, appreciating the bright red hues of the autumn leaves. From the depths of the trees stood Redleaf; he was told by Hyacinth that she was here. Whispering to himself, "Better now of never", he slowly and silently flew up to her.

Not noticing his presence, she felt herself being grabbed by the shoulders and spun around, only to be met by a pair of lips on her own. When he finally pulled away, she froze there on the spot, gazing into his deep brown eyes.

They stayed like this contently, until Redleaf broke the silence between them.

"Snowflake, I..."

"Redleaf, did somebody set you up?" Snowflake ventured

"Set me up? How..?"

At that exact moment, Snowflake placed her lips on his, pulling him into a passionate kiss. They parted, breathless. Suddenly feeling weak in the knees, Snowflake leaned against Redleaf, taking in his scent. Redleaf instinctively put his arms around her and held her close.

Finally the last of the sunlight faded away. Snowflake moved her head to look into his eyes again and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Sunflower and Hyacinth watched the whole scene unfold from the autumn woods. Sunflower spoke up,

"Let s give them privacy"

"Alright, we did a great job didn t we?"

"Yes, yes we did" Sunflower replied as they left the couple in peace. 


End file.
